


sadness and sorrow

by dirutentacles



Category: Original Work
Genre: Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Original Character(s), Sad, Sad Ending, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25476664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirutentacles/pseuds/dirutentacles
Summary: being awake has been a nightmare
Kudos: 2





	sadness and sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> sht is really sad, hope y'all feel hugged by the boy i wrote, he really needs a hug :>
> 
> also, its kind of a vent 
> 
> enjoy.. i guess ?

He wakes up from a long dream and can’t feel his body - well, of course he had a dormancy, as he slept for a long time. He moves a finger of one hand and then, he moves all of his fingers; now, he moves his arms. _‘Nice, I got my movements back.’_ He sits down for a while, contemplating his view. _‘Not a nice place to fall asleep, but it is sure quite a view.’_ He smiles, a wide open smile. _‘And I’m still alone.’_ The spark in his eyes faded and a devastating feeling of loneliness hit him.

He screams as loud as he can, with all of his strength and cries. He’s not a human; no, to be a real human you need some kind of interaction with other humans. _‘But I’m alone. And I don’t even know how I was born.’_ It hurts him. He falls on the ground again, letting the coldness of the snow embrace his body once again and keeps crying until he has no tears nor strength left to cry. _‘It hurts,’_ he says and then, he falls asleep once again.

Being awake has been a nightmare for him; the moment he is awake is a moment of despair. It is when he realizes he is alone and no one is there with him, he doesn’t know how it is to feel the warmth of a hug, he doesn’t know how it is to have a conversation with someone else if it is not when he is sleeping. Every time he falls asleep, he dreams with the warmth of someone else’s body hugging him just as the snow embraces him and makes his body feel so cold. _‘It’s almost like I’m dead.’_ , he says by the second time he wakes up, desperately missing the presence of someone he only sees when he is dreaming.

He sleeps again and maybe, he really is dead. There is nothing to dream about and all of his cries for help, but no matter how hard he screams, he doesn’t seem to have any kind of answers. Maybe he is really dead.

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this after a whole night without sleeping, just went like hm ok if i'm not writing anything else, i'm accepting anything my brain has to offer lol and then its something that hits just too close to home, i hate it


End file.
